If Only
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: What does Edward do when he finds out Bella has betrayed him? Does he find it in his heart to forgive the love of his life? "You betrayed me!" ExB. EPOV.
1. Why?

**What does Edward do when he finds out Bella has betrayed him? Does he find it in his heart to forgive the love of his life? ****"You betrayed me!" ExB. EPOV. **

**~EDWARD~**

"You betrayed me!" I scream.

Bella's eyes widen. "Edward", she pleads. "Please hear me out."

Hear her out? Why would I want to listen to my dear wife and her lies? I've had enough of her bull-shit. Enough of it and I don't want anymore. "You betrayed me, you fucking bitch", I go on. "I don't want to listen to anything that comes out of your mouth."

She promptly bursts into tears. "Please..."

Pathetic little drama queen. "Go to hell", I spit. "And take Jasper with you."

Jasper is one of the partners at Hale Law Associates where Bella works. I just found out that she was having an affair with him, behind my back. An affair. With a married man.

A married man who has a wife and three kids.

Together, they destroyed two marriages.

"I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

"I'm sorry", she cries. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I swear it didn't mean anything to me and I didn't want to hurt you. Trust me."

She's apologizing. What a joke.

"Trust you?" I say. "You expect me to trust you? The woman who was fucking around with her boss?"

"I love you, not him."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this."

"It was j-just a m-mistake."

I take a deep breath and massage my forehead. "You knew what you were doing", I say.

She trembles under my stare. "I was such a bloody idiot. I know what I did is wrong but I'll make it up. I'll do anything to make it up to you, baby."

"Sounds like a plan, Isabella", I say coldly. "But I don't want you to make things up. I want a divorce."

She flinches. "We'll work it out. We'll... uh... go to marriage therapy. We'll start over! God, no. Don't do this."

"You should have thought of the consequences of your actions."

"I wasn't thinking!" She shrieks. "Why don't you understand that?"

"Because you're my wife and I trusted you. I loved you and blindly believed whatever you said to me. I never doubted you and if I hadn't seen you in Whitlock's arms, I wouldn't have believed anyone who said such a thing to me."

"What should I do? I'll do anything."

"I don't want you to do anything", I say slowly, looking at the woman I vowed to love until the day I die. "It's over."

She falls to the floor, tears dripping down her eyes. "It can't be over", she whispers.

"It is."

"N-no. Edward, I'm..."

I glare at her. "Get used to it. You're back to being Bella Swan. I'm calling my lawyer."

"You can't", she says.

"But I am."

"No, you can't. I'm pregnant."

My face surely whitens and my blood runs cold. We've talked about this. We've talked about starting a family. Why now? "Is it his?" the words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

"Of course", she replies. "I'm not the kind of person who sleeps with-"

She doesn't finish the sentence.

"You are", I say harshly. "You're a cheater."

"It's yours", her voice is quiet. "I'm ten weeks along. Jasper and I, we, didn't start... y'know... until a month ago."

"When did you find out?"

"Last week."

"You're not showing." Her stomach is stll flat.

She nods. "Not yet."

"I can't stay with you."

She gasps. "We're having a child together."

"That may be true but I can't forget what you've done", I say painfully. "You've hurt me terribly."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm going to be a father to my son or daughter."

"You won't be my husband."

"No."

.

.

.

"Alice knows", I say. She is Whitlock's wife.

"Oh God", exclaims Bella. "She must hate me."

She does. "She's filing for custody of the kids. She's taking Jasper to court and it it's up to her, he'll never see the faces of his children again."

This is the worse part. I don't like Jasper Whitlock and I never have but I know that he loves his children. He would give his life for them and now, they'll be taken away from him.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jessica's home will be broken.

Jessica is six, Emmett is ten and Rosalie; she's fourteen. She's old enough to know what's happened and I can tell that this will put a strain on her relationship with her father.

"How could you do this to me?" I ask. "To Alice? She thought of you as her friend. She and her kids love you! You're Aunt Bella to them and-"

"I feel sick", she says, running to the bathroom.

.

.

.

I love this woman. I've loved her since five years. The mere thought of divorcing her makes me want to puke. I don't want to leave her but how can I put away my grief?

I can't forgive her. I can't forget either.

I can't let go.

I can't.

I don't know what to do.

Marriage is meant to be our forever over? I don't want this. I want her. I want our family. I want us together. I want... "I want-"

"What?" she looks up from the floor tiles.

"I wish things could be different."

"Me too", she says.

"But they aren't."

**Hit the review is all I'm sayin'.**


	2. Two Broken Hearts

**The next day:**

"Hello?" Bella answers her phone, her voice shaky. "I can't talk right now."

"Who was it?" I ask, standing next to her, my arms folded across my chest. I have a feeling that it was Jasper. That son of a bitch. How dare he want to talk to my wife after knowing that her husband knows about their filthy little affair? What a jerk, I think.

"Jasper", she mumbles.

"I'll fucking kill him", I swear, thinking of different ways how to end that man's life.

"No darling", she says. "Don't say that."

She's calling me darling. How wonderful. I can't and see how my parents react to this news. Mom and Dad loved this girl as if she was their own daughter and now look at how she's repaying their kindness. By cheating on their son and destroying his chance at happiness.

I walk on over to the fridge, pull out a can of beer, take a long chug and sit on the kitchen counter.

"Want some lunch?" she asks.

"Leave me alone", I reply. "I don't want ANYTHING from you. Go away."

She doesn't move at all which makes me more furious than ever. I hop of my sitting place and rush to the living room. Grabbing my car keys, I head to the garage.

.

.

.

"Hi", says a quiet voice from behind me.

I turn around. "Alice", I say, taking one look at her tear-stained face. "What are you doing here?"

I'm at my workshop: Cullens' Auto where my father and I work together.

"I just wanted to talk", she says. "Do you have time?"

"Yeah sure."

She runs a hand through her long raven hair. "I feel terrible", she says.

"So do I." Nothing but terrible. This is the worst situation I could have ever imagined.

"I heard she's pregnant." She doesn't say my wife's name but we both know who she's talking about.

"She is", I sigh.

"Is she keeping him or her?"

I feel numb. There's still time for her to get an abortion. Would she do that? Would she end a life before it even starts? I remember how much she cried when her pet cat died. That was just an animal while this is a child.

An innocent little baby, someone who deserves to live.

"She has to", I snarl. "She can't kill my kid."

"I hope not."

"Alice?"

"I hate your husband."

She pats my shoulder. "I hate your wife."

We share a laugh together, sitting with our legs crossed together. "I guess we both have someone to be angry at", she says.

"Have you gotten the divorce papers ready?"

"I'm working on that", she answers. "I've found a lawyer who'll take my case and soon enough, I'll be Alice Brandon, not Whitlock. The kids have an idea of what's going on and God, they're all traumatised at the thought of not seeing Daddy every day."

"Has Rosalie said anything?"

She shakes her head. "She hasn't said a word. All I know is that she's not ready to talk to Jasper."

"He's such an idiot for throwing his life away."

"So is Bella", mutters Alice. "You're everything a woman could ever ask for, Edward. I still don't get it why she'd do this to you. Jasper, on the otherhand, this was going to happen sooner or later. Our marriage has been on rocks the last five months. I didn't think we were going to last but I hoped for the best. Now that this is out in the open, I don't know what to do."

"Do you still love him?" They've been together for fifteen years, had three beautiful children together and build lives with what used to be a happy marriage.

"How can I stop loving him?" she closes her eyes. "I can't do that now. I'll never do that."

"We're quite alike, Alice."

"That's what I think too", she smiles softly.

"What would have happened if we'd ended up together?"

"I dunno. Opposites attract and that's why I fell for Jasper and you for Bella."

**I don't know where this is going. Honestly I don't. What are your thoughts?**


End file.
